Momozono Ai
Momozono Ai(桃園愛, Momozono Ai) is a 14 year old, very cheerful and selfless girl. She is the leader of the Friuty! Fresh Pretty Cures. She is a student at Public Yotsuba Junior High School. Her best friends are Aono Hope, Yamabuki Junko, Higashi Etsuko and the new girl Subarashi Fushigi. Her Pickrun is Pinrun. Her alter ego is Cure Apple (キュアアップル, Kyua Appuru). Her catchphrase is Love is everywhere! (愛どこにでもある!, Ai dokonide mo aru!) Appearance Ai has short, blonde hair and red eyes. She wears her hair up in a ponytail, held up by a pink hairclip. She has the same haircut, as her mother. She is often seen in her school uniform. As Cure Apple, her hair becomes longer and a bit lighter, which is worn up into a ponytail, held up by a heart-shaped hairclip. She has the same haircut as Cure Peach. She has pink earrings. She wears midrift. She has her Linkrun, behind a ribbon, on her skirt. Her shoes are very similar to the shoes from Cure Peach. Personality Ai is very activea, sympathetic and emotional girl, who tries her best at matchmaking but often fails. She adores dancing, like her mother; Momozono Love. She is good studying but not in sports, except for dancing. Ai is not easily hurt. History Ai lives togheter with her family in Clover Town. Her mother is a famous dancer. Ai goes to Public Yotsuba Junior High School. She has many friends there. Her best friends are Hope, Etsuko and Junko. One day, her mother told Ai about Pretty Cure. At first Ai, coudn't believ the stories. But at the next day, Ai went to a concert of her mother. After the show a strange woman appeared. She called her self Nishi, a servant of Lord Senta. Then, a little Pickrun named Pinrun, came into Ai's mobile. And so, Ai transformed into Cure Apple Relationships Family Momozono Love - Ai's single parent mother. Momozono Ayumi - Ai's grandmother, and Loves mother. Cure Apple The pink heart stands for love! Fruity fresh, Cure Apple! ピンクのハートは愛を意味します！新鮮なフルーティー,キュアアップル! Pinku no hāto wa ai o imi shimasu! Shinsen'na furūtī,Kyua Appuru! Cure Apple (キュアアップル, Kyua Appuru) is the alter ego auf Ai. She is the leader of the Fruity! Fresh Pretty Cures. Her power is the Love. Cure Apple can use the attack; Sparkle Heart! which is later upgraded to Sparkle Heart! Fruity-Fresh! after getting the Apple Candle. Transformation Change, Pretty Cure! Fruity Flash! - "Change, Pretty Cure! Fruity Flash!" is the transformation phrase used by Ai to transform into Cure Apple in Fruity! Fresh Pretty Cure! Etymology Momozono (桃園, Momozono): Momo (桃, Momo) translates to peach, an obvious reference to her mothers alter ego Cure Peach. Zono (園, Zono) means garden. Momozono is also a word meaning peach orchard. Ai (愛, Ai): Is is a japanese name, which means Love. Triva *Like her Mother; Love/Cure Peach; Ai has blonde hair after transform. **She also is the pink and lead Cure. Gallery Appuru.png|Cure Apple Aischool.png|Ai wearing the schooluniform Strawberry.png|Cure Apple References Category:Cures Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fruity! Fresh Pretty Cure! Characters